


Wednesdays

by joan_waterhouse



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joan_waterhouse/pseuds/joan_waterhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesdays were Albus' favourite days, because unlike on weekends on Wednesdays he didn't have to share his dad with Lily and James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bryoneybrynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryoneybrynn/gifts).



  


## Wednesdays

  


Wednesdays were dad days. Right after lunch dad's smiling face would appear in the window by the huge Lego tower and Albus would leap up from the comfy chair (where he had the _best_ view of the mum-and-dad-window), storm past the book table, slide over the wooden floor and press his nose against the cold glass pane. There he would stay, mist from his own breath blurring his vision, until he'd see his father enter the Kindergarten's front door.

Wednesdays were Albus' favourite days, because unlike on weekends on Wednesdays he didn't have to share his dad with Lily and James. Dad would tuck the scarf tight into Albus' coat and pull down his wooly hat, "we don't want your mum saying I let you catch a cold, do we?" And then he would hold Albus tight and everything would be dark for a little while and _then_ they'd be at the playground.

And there was the other great thing about Wednesdays: at the playground he'd get to meet Scorpius. Over there by the slide Scorpius and his dad would wait and Albus and his own dad would try to outrun each other to greet them. Dad would kiss Scorpius' dad hello, while Albus would dig Timmy the Dinosaur ("Dragon!" Scorpius insisted, but Albus knew better) out of the big bag they'd brought and run over to the pile of leaves they'd discovered the week before.

There he would play dinosaurs with Scorpius, and sometimes even dragons. And they would conquer the big climbing wall and show Timmy the view. Their dads would join them and catch them when they came down the slide. And their dads would stand very close to each other, because it was winter and they had to keep warm. They would watch Albus and Scorpius and help them build a dinosaur's lair. (Dinosaurs _are_ cooler than dragons. Because they are _very_ old.)

Only when Albus' toes would feel like tiny icicles and Scorpius' cheeks would have become as red as Timmy's scales they'd agree to leave. Thirsty for a hot cup of cocoa they would make their way home. Albus would climb onto Scorpius' dad's shoulders, hold fast to the enormous grey fur hat and pretend he was riding a mammoth. And Scorpius would grasp dad's hand and say, "two dads are better than one!" And Albus would agree.

  


~~~ end ~~~


End file.
